


Homura Tries Again

by MythicMistress



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Rebellion Story Spoilers, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicMistress/pseuds/MythicMistress
Summary: Again and again, Homura tries to save Madoka. Song parody based on "The Prydwen Sails Again" by Heather Dale.





	Homura Tries Again

**Author's Note:**

> Original song found here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNpBt6dgpPg

Homura tries to make things right

Her goal to save her friend

To face the wrath of Walpurgisnight

And let her own heart mend

I know just one will remember

The promise made back then

And challenge the witch Walpurgisnight

Homura tries again

Homura tries again

 

With her contract this once weak girl

Began to learn to fight

With her promise, shield, and gem ablaze

She battled Walpurgisnight

So keep your Soul Gem shining, girl

And fight to save your friend

I know she'll keep her promise as

Homura tries again

Homura tries again

 

The girl Homura fought to save

Has vanished from the world

Homura's memories are all

That remain of this lone girl

She would do anything

For the sake of her dear friend

The world will reset once more as

Homura tries again

Homura tries again


End file.
